


Do You Wanna Ride/Hang?

by The_Doom_Dahlia



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Love Confessions, Pinkberry, Vaginal Fingering, all characters are college aged, and why you have to cut your nails before you finger someone, chloe learns how lesbian sex works, lesbian stuff, mis-sent nudes, wonder woman underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Doom_Dahlia/pseuds/The_Doom_Dahlia
Summary: Chloe makes a little mistake that changes her life for the better.





	1. Positive Accidents

The only thing going through Chloe’s mind was a droning, infinite voice - her own voice - saying the single word “Shit.” over and over again like some kind of mantra. Other thoughts tried to come forth, but that word was the only one that could manage to force its way through the barrage of information and thoughts filling her head as she peered down at her phone and at the picture on the screen. After all, potentially ruining your best-friendship tends to do that to you.

It’d started out very simply, with her talking back and forth with Jake. Then the ‘what’re you wearing’s and the stream of eggplant emojis started, and he’d begun asking for nudes. Chloe’d established a pattern with Jake; the boy would get a fully nude photo (although she’d cross her legs and adjust her arm so it both pushed up her breasts and covered her nipples) in her classiest black-and-white filter, the only colorization brought to the photo being lips painted a dark red. All of Chloe’s nudes were classy, she’d never send one out if it wasn’t. Once everything was to her liking, she sent the picture with a ‘do you wanna hang?’ and a chain of hearts. 

The facts of her mistake didn’t actually shower over her until, having sent Jake a ‘alright’ before sending the nude photo, she got a text back from him.

Jake: where’d u go?

Chloe: ….didnt i just send you a picture?

Jake: lol no, u wanna send one?

Her eyes widened in horror as she realized her mistake. Frantically, she began looking through her message chains. She stopped at the contact just beside Jake’s: Junebug. Due to her birthday, that was the adoring name given by Chloe to -.

Oh no.

**_Oh no._ **

So, that left Chloe there, sitting on her bed and chewing on her lip as she stared at her own nude photo and her own beckoning message sent to Brooke. Plans began to fill her mind: blaming it on a phone glitch, dropping her phone into the full bathtub, changing her name and fleeing to Seattle, anything but confronting Brooke. The only thing that kept her from not completely panicking was the buzz of her phone from a few new texts. From ‘Junebug’.

Chloe stared down at the screen, rocking back and forth a tiny bit before finally deciding to seize every inch of courage she had and check the messages. What she saw stunned her in the most wonderful way she could think of. 

Brooke wasn’t upset at all. Chloe quickly realized this when she saw the picture she’d sent.

Now, unlike Chloe, Brooke went for aesthetic over class. This carried over into her nudes, a fact Chloe now knew by heart. The lights were soft and tinged with the sun’s rays. The blonde had wrapped herself loosely in twinkle lights, pale pink ones, and a flower crown sat gently upon her head as she gazed into the camera. But besides the lights and the crown, she was nude as could be and on full display just for her. She was grinning up at the camera, eyes twinkling as bright as the lights around her body. Just beneath the photo was a text message reading simply ‘do u wanna ride? come over, chlo’.

The brunette stared down at the photo in shock, wondering if she should go. How’d she never noticed how absolutely perfect Brooke was? She looked like an angel, all bundled in fairy lights and crowned with a chain of faux roses she’d bought for her during some farmer’s market last year. Her blonde hair was fanned out beneath her head, and her body was amazing (even if it was obstructed slightly from her view by the lights). How’d she never noticed it before?

It was then that it hit her like a ton of bricks. She had noticed before. When Brooke was perched under the sun by her pool in one of her bikinis, when she was snuggled into her very soft pajamas and flapping as she told Chloe all about something new she’d gotten interested in and her stimming got so happy she could barely stop, even when she was in that stupid sexy dog costume at the Halloween Party, Chloe thought she was perfect.

Suddenly, her attempts at getting Jeremy and Brooke to stop going out made sense.

It wasn’t Brooke she was jealous of.

_It was Jeremy._

She pondered that thought as she dressed and began the short but anxiety-filled trek to Brooke’s home.


	2. Sapphic Serenity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke and Chloe get very gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this partially to the sounds of someone reading a fanfiction and partially to the sounds of the be more chill play

Having long nails had a lot of disadvantages. Constant maintenance, endless worry about the paint chipping or the nail itself breaking, not to mention the money spent to keep every inch of them pristine. No matter how lovely they looked, or how amazingly done the nail art is, they’re an intense hassle.

Especially when you’re trying to finger your best friend and she refuses to let you if you don’t clip them.

“Fine.” Chloe sighed, holding up the newly clipped nails, their polish wiped off. “All clean and short, just like you wanted.”

Brooke smiled affectionately up at her and hauled herself up onto her knees, leaning up and pressing her lips to her cheek, smearing a touch of petal pink lipstick on the perfect skin of the girl above her. “Thank you. Now get on this bed, beautiful.” 

The fact that their bodies fit almost perfectly together scared Chloe a bit, the girl still emerging from the cocoon of heteronormativity she’d been nestled in for years. But the soft, flowery smell of Brooke’s perfume and her soft hands and the warmth of her lips against her cheek, then her neck and further down, filled her senses and burned through her chest, spreading through the rest of her from there in a burst of brilliance. She slowly sunk into the heat filling her up, only to be surged back from it when she felt a strange sensation against her 

“H-Hey, what the hell are you doing?” She whined, unsure where to look as Brooke pressed kisses to her stomach, hands groping at her breasts. Squirming a little, she tried to focus her eyes on the girl smearing her lipstick along her ribs, wanting to make sure she knew Brooke’s response.

“I’m gonna eat you out, genius.” the blonde chuckled, looking up into Chloe’s eyes. The confused look in them made her just as perplexed, until a light bulb flickered on in the depths of her mind. “Chloe? Did Jake ever, like, eat you out?”

“Of course he did! He’s a great boyfriend! He likes making me cum!” Chloe kept trying to assure her, although she was clearly lying. “He always makes me feel good!”

The truth is that, despite trying his best, Jake wasn’t much in bed. He talked a big game, yes, but he didn’t really know what to do with what he did have. He meant well, and Chloe couldn’t be upset with him, but she’d only come once or twice through all of her moments with him. 

Brooke sighed, pulling her mouth away and sitting up with her arms wrapping loosely against Chloe’s waist. “Alright. Lay down.” she instructed, adjusting them both and pushing Chloe down against the silken sheets.

“Why?”

“You’ll see. Just lay down.”

Chloe did as Brooke said, laying down and thinking. They hadn’t even properly kissed when she got there. Brooke had been almost naked and managed to get her undressed to the point where her bra was off before she noticed Chloe’s long nails and begged her to clip them. It’d been a flurry of clothes being pulled away and awkward stumbling to the bed, and now she was there with her dark hair spread out under her head and Brooke’s hands on her thighs and _a tongue licking all along her pussy_.

“Holy **_shit._** ” she whimpered, squirming against Brooke’s mouth.

Brooke laughed a little, pushing her mouth against her clit and sucking very gently, both hands tracing pretty patterns on her skin.

Chloe kept making soft, high-pitched noises and squirmed against her best friend’s lips. She couldn’t help but think about every single thing they’d done (or, more likely, things she’d gently convinced Brooke to do) to ‘impress hot guys’. Suddenly, all of those kisses for free booze, the shotgunning after pot hits, snuggling, hand-holding, all of it seemed like Chloe grappling for the few sapphic things she could do without being deemed ‘gay’.

Her thoughts were broken by Brooke crawling up and kissing her cheek again. “Hey, Chlo, can I like...try something?” she asked.

Chloe blinked a few times. “Oh, sure!”

She hadn’t expected the ‘something’ to be Brooke’s thighs gently straddling her chest and her head dipping back down between her own. Brooke was so soft and plush against her, stimming gently by tracing beautiful lines and swirls on her inner thighs with her fingers, and Chloe just wanted to dip her tongue into her and give her all of the pleasure she was giving to her in turn. But there was a barrier between her mouth and Brooke.

“...are those Wonder Woman panties?” Chloe could practically feel the heat of her blush against her skin, and couldn’t help herself from giggling..

“Look, I didn’t know that I’d be getting laid today.” Brooke admitted.

The brunette managed to stop herself from giggling soon enough. “They’re cute. Raise your hips up.”

Brooke did as she said and Chloe managed to work her panties off. Admittedly, she wasn’t exactly sure what to do, so she went on instinct. She buried her head quickly between Brooke’s legs, eating her out with fervor. Within a few seconds however, she heard ‘stop stop stop’ and pulled her head quickly away. “What, what’d I do, I’m sorry!”

“It’s okay Chlo, it’s okay. It’s just...you can’t eat a girl out like that at first. You need to go slow. Just...slow, long licks. Like this.”

Brooke demonstrated, licking from clit to vagina and back, slowly and gently. Chloe moaned, slowly grinding against her mouth and letting out sighs of pleasure until Brooke stopped. “There, now you try Chlo.”

Taking her example, Chloe licked slowly up and down with the tip of her tongue and tested her limits. She didn’t want to overwhelm Brooke again, this was a special moment and she didn’t want to ruin it. The sixty-nine became a bit of a game of ‘do what I do’, Chloe mimicking each of Brooke’s movements. Heat boiled in her body and it made her squirm against the bed and against Brooke’s mouth.

“F-Fingers.” Brooke blurted out. “Put your fingers inside me!”

As Chloe worked two fingers inside of Brooke and heard her deep, melodic purr of wanting, the nail clipping made sense. Soon, Brooke’s fingers were inside of her too, rubbing deep inside and filling her with immense heat. She felt her standing on the edge and found herself begging. “Brooke, Brooke, please, I need you, I need this, I love you, please!”

Finally, together, they came and Chloe became acutely aware of how amazing Brooke felt and tasted, and how soft her skin was, and how _perfect_ she was. It was only after it all passed and she just had the lingering taste of her on her mouth that they both realized what she said. They were tangled together and Chloe’s hand was in her hair, stroking the long blonde locks, when suddenly Brooke stiffened in her arms and looked up into her eyes.

“...did you say that you love me?” Brooke asked, eyes wide and glimmering a little, still breathing heavy from the throws of orgasm.

The color drained from Chloe’s skin and her breath caught in her throat. She hadn’t even known that the thought had burst forth. She darted between running away and lying that she hadn’t said what she said, but found that she couldn’t do either. She couldn’t keep running away from the truth. “...yeah. I love you, Brookie. You don’t have to love me back, but I love you so much.” she admitted, and it felt like a weight had been pulled away from her shoulders, a new and heavier one taking its place. Reaching for her clothes, she prepared to leave. “Look, I understand if I messed up our friendship and you don’t want to see me again. I’ll leave you alone, okay? No guilt, no worry, no mess, it’s fine.” She reached for her underwear before soft, warm arms pulled her back and she looked over her shoulder towards Brooke.

The blonde smiled, lips brushing against her shoulder. “It’s okay, Chloe. I love you too. Have for a while, honestly.” she confessed, wrapping her arms tight around her. 

The new weight fell away and Chloe’s heart swelled with adoration as she turned to face her friend. Could she even call her her friend anymore, or could she start calling her girlfriend along with that? God, it didn’t matter. Chloe loved her and she loved Chloe and nothing else in the world mattered. All that mattered was that Brooke’s arms were around her and her hand was in her hair and their lips were finally, _finally_ meeting. Brooke’s lips were soft and wonderful and their mouths fit perfectly together and so did their hands and so did they.  
Giving each other slow, languid kisses, they laid back down and pulled the blankets over them, pressed close to one another.

“So, wanna go another round? You’re good for a first timer.” Brooke teased, grinning.

Chloe nodded, eager. “But can we just lay here first? I want to make up for all the time I could have held you.”

“That’s the gayest thing you could have ever said.” Brooke whispered, but the glimmer in her eyes showed how much she truly loved it and her.

Nestling into the soft, warm sheets and murmuring sweet nothings until their bodies gave into the sweet elysium of sleep, Chloe held Brooke close to her and gazed up at the ceiling above. “...good mistake. Good job.” she murmured to herself, grinning before finally falling asleep, her heart beating in time with her girlfriend’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
